Gumball's mistake
by WATTERSON3
Summary: Normally he would stay on the ground and take the beating, but today would be different. (NOT GUMBALL X JAMIE!)


**Hey guys! This is my first story and one-shot so please don't be critical. I don't mind positive criticism though. :)**

Gumball walked home from school, leaving Darwin to ride the bus himself. Misery hung over him and he felt like Eeyore. He had made a mistake in school causing him to hurt several people. On the inside, he knew that he sometimes had no control over his emotions or actions whenever he got really mad. Gumball felt guilty anyways. Kids had been making fun of him and even though he was dating someone else, Penny moving away was still making his sad, being bullied wasn't helping.

((((())))) One hours earlier ((((()))))

Tobias: "You're just a nobody. Who cares about you?" He said while punching him.

Kids took turns punching or kicking Gumball and saying mean things.

Tina: "Gumball's a loser, might as well just let him die." She said.

Jamie: "Yeah. Why don't we just make him die?" She said Punching him square in the face, making his nose bleed and kicking the back of his knee so that he'd fall over.

Tobias: "Weak little coward." He said pushing Gumball to the ground. The kids stood around laughing and randomly kicked him. He coughed up a little bit of blood and lay there. He _had _grown some muscle because he began working out from being sick of bullied. He also had grown almost 7 inches since puberty. Normally he would stay there and take the beating, but today was different.

Gumball got up, blood dripping out of his nose and some was streaming from a cut on his head. He was furious and couldn't control his anger. He jumped on Tobias and repeatedly punched him in the face. Tobias soon had bruises on his face and blood filled his mouth when Gumball punched him in the jaw. He got up and everyone gasped when they saw Tobias's condition.

Jamie: "Oh look, little Gummypus is mad." She taunted making a pouty face.

Gumball screamed in anger when she said this and picked up a stone from the playground and chucked it at her. It hit Jamie in the head. She got up with a large open wound on her forehead.

Jamie: "G-Gumball. What was that for?" She said cringing from the pain.

Gumball: "What was _this_ for?" He said gesturing to the circle of people who were still excited about the big fight.

Jamie: "You're a loser. I bet you're the reason that Penny moved away."

Gumball was angered and charges at her and knocked her over, kicking her in the stomach.

Gumball: "YOU'RE A LOSER YOU SOULLESS B**CH!" He screamed at her. He took the same rock he threw at her before, which had blood on it, and threw it at her face.

Mr. Small came out and broke up the fight. He took the three kids to the nurse's office and then took Gumball to his office.

* * *

Mr. Small: "Gumball, why did you beat up those kids?"

Gumball: "They beat me up first and were making fun of me. I didn't beat them up too bad." He said looking down.

Mr. Small: "Tobias has a cracked jaw and a broken rib and Jamie had a fractured skull from the rock and large wounds all over her."

Gumball didn't say anything and looked down. He eventually said: "You know I have a problem."

Mr. Small: "Yes I do Gumball. We won't expel you this time but you will serve three hours detention next Friday."

Gumball: "Yes . Please don't tell my parents."

Mr. Small "I won't, but I think Tobias and Jamie's parents will handle that." He said giving him a detention slip.

((((())))) Now ((((()))))

Gumball was at home sitting by his computer desk trying to hold back his tears. He could hear his parents being yelled at by his former 'friends' parents. He felt shame cloud over him and looked out the window. Jamie and Tobias were sitting on the curb with bandages and casts. He decided to do the right thing and apologize. He slowly crept down the stairs and out the front door.

Gumball: "H-hi guys."

Jamie: "Go away loser. We don't want to talk to you.."

Gumball: "Well then you don't have to talk, just listen." He said and Jamie turned her head farther away from him, but he spoke anyways. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting you. I was just sick of being made fun of and couldn't control myself. I'm sorry. At least I'm being mature and trying to make up for it." He said and placed his hands on their shoulders. "See you in school?" He said as he turned to walk away.

Jamie: "I hope not."

* * *

((((()))))Friday((((()))))

The next day, Gumball sat in his room and was still feeling guilty and down.

Nicole: "Gumball, sweety. Emily is here." Emily was his girlfriend he had been dating for around seven months. She was told Gumball was in his room and to just go up.

Emily: "Hey." She said. "What'cha doin' honey?" Gumball was holding a bottle of pills and there was a glass of water on his desk.

Gumball: "I-I wanted to take my life. No one cares about me and wouldn't mind if I died." Emily took the bottle of pills from his hand and set them next to the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist.

Emily: "Gumball." She said sounding sympathetic. "Don't do that. You know it was just a mistake."

Gumball: "Yeah a mistake that hurt some people and I'm just totally worthless and-"

Emily: "Stop it, stop it." She said while he talked. "Hey." She said putting her hand on his chin and lifting up his head to look into his eyes. "I love you."

Gumball: "I know. I love you too." He said giving her a kiss and re-thinking his decision.

**Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
